Blood
by Yugai
Summary: Elle aurait dû mourir, lui aussi. Et pourtant ils sont encore là à se prendre la tête. Suivi psychologique d'un vampire névrosé. One Shot.


**Blood.**

Affamé, le vampire se fondit dans l'obscurité de la ruelle, il savait que sa proie n'allait pas tarder. La jeune fille ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un pouvait se terrer dans ce raccourci puant, elle n'y avait jamais vu âme qui vive. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence, deux crocs étaient déjà plantés dans sa gorge, aspirant sa vie hors de son corps. Il profita de la chaleur de sa victime jusqu'à la dernière goutte de liquide carmin puis l'abandonna comme le détritus qu'elle représentait pour lui, sans utilité aucune.

Il ne ressentait plus rien pour personne depuis bien longtemps, trahit par les siens, pourchassés par son propre sang, il avait perdu le compte de ce qui n'était pas sa survie. Il se dirigea vers un pub à proximité pour pouvoir observer à loisir. Il changea son visage grâce à un glamour puis s'assit tranquillement en face de la ruelle où il avait commis son énième crime. Ils débarquèrent exactement 15 minutes 37 secondes plus tard.

On aurait dit des figurants de film, costards noirs, lunettes de soleil, gants en cuir... bref, la panoplie du parfait agent secret, pour ce qu'il étaient secret, ah ça, belle équipe en vérité. Aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils repartirent avec le corps pour mesurer l'écart entre les deux points de ponctions, avant de l'abandonner une seconde fois. Après tout, il était activement recherché. Il ne bougea pas du café de l'après midi, regardant le bétail passer et repasser devant lui, cherchant une nouvelle proie.

Il la vit, la verrouilla, son chois était fait. Grande pour une femme, brune, cheveux long, l'air volontaire. Le sang le plus gouteux provient des personnes fortes et possédant une personnalité affirmée. Il la suivit donc, elle ne rentrait pas chez elle en tout cas, à moins d'habiter le quartier des affaires. Elle entra dans un bureau, monta au dernier étages et n'en ressortit qu'une heure plus tard, une odeur acre planant autour d'elle. Il hésita à poursuivre sa traque, le sang aux hormones était bon, mais écœurant à la longue.

Il se dit qu'il ferait avec, il n'avait pas le temps de changer de cible maintenant. Elle alla directement chez elle cette fois, il entra à sa suite sans qu'elle le remarque et se terra dans un coin du salon derrière son masque de pouvoir, invisible pour les mortels. Il attendit qu'elle passe tout ses coup de fil, histoire que personne ne la cherche avant qu'il disparaisse puis passa à l'attaque.

Il n'avait pas prévu que le coupe papier serait en argent, ni même qu'elle aurait la présence d'esprit de le lui planter dans le buste. La douleur lui fit perdre connaissance, il pensa qu'il était mort. Et pourquoi pas après tout, il avait bien assez vécu comme ça, il n'attendait rien de la vie et surtout, il était fatigué de tout ça. La surprise du réveil fut la première de ses émotions à se réveiller au terme du néant dans lequel elles étaient plongées.

Il était vivant, dans un lit, sa blessure bandées et... un verre plein d'un liquide rouge qui sentait délicieusement bon trônait sur la table de nuit. Il s'en saisi et l'avala d'un trait. Un petit rire moqueur lui fit tourner la tête vers le seuil de la pièce. Sa proie, non, sauveuse s'y tenait, appuyée contre le cadre en bois, un bandage sur le poignet. Il leva un sourcil étonné vers elle, elle lui répondit par imitation.

Mais pourquoi donc avait elle fait ça, elle ne le connaissait pas, pire, il avait tenté de la tuer. C'était à n'y rien comprendre et pourtant, elle s'approcha de lui avec c qui ressemblait à ces poches de sang artificiel que l'on trouvait dans les hôpitaux, immondes, mais suffisant pour survivre. Visiblement, elle prenait son rôle de garde malade très au sérieux. Elle prit toutefois garde de ne pas trop s'approcher de sa bouche, eh, gentille mais pas bête. En tout cas il avait raison, son sang était le meilleur qu'il avait absorbé depuis bien longtemps, habitués au rebus de l'humanité ou aux paumés.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, pas une parole, enfin, il prit grand soin de n'en rien faire, elle aurait voulu lui parler, mais avait renoncé devant la réponse face à ses tentatives de communication. Il l'observait, cherchant la faille, guettant le bruit de ses assaillants, voulant désespérément trouver une preuve à sa traitrise, ne se heurtant qu'à un intérêt réel pour sa personne. De guerre lasse, il déposa les armes.

« Pourquoi ? »

« pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi me soigner, j'ai tenté de vous tuer, et je l'aurais fait si votre outils n'avait pas été en argent »

« Je le sais »

Perdu, il se tut et attendit, la réponse ne le satisfaisait pas du tout, les minutes s'égrenèrent, lentement. Elle avoua qu'il n'était pas le premier de son espèce qu'elle croisait, d'où la dominante d'argent pur chez elle. Elle lui montra une vieille cicatrice au creux de son coude, ce vampire avait mangé comme un porc. Il émit un grognement dégouté, honteux que cette être ait quelque chose en commun avec lui. Elle remarqua que son « hôte » était très fier et s'abstint sagement de tout commentaire.

Elle le nourrit avec d'autre poches de sang qui l'aidèrent à se requinquer, et, au bout de quelques jours, il était de nouveau sur pied. Il disparut aussi brusquement qu'il était venu, ne laissant derrière lui que des questions et une odeur de rouille caractéristique. Elle se fit une raison et repris sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle se jeta à corps perdu dans toutes les occupations qu'elle trouvait, tout, plutôt que de devoir penser à lui. En quelques jour, il était devenu son univers, pauvre folle qu'elle était.

Un soir où elle rentrait chez elle après une soirée arrosée, elle fut plaquée par deux bras puissants contre sa porte. L'inconnu l'embrassa, même si cela ressemblait davantage à un viol buccale, insérant sa langue entre ses dents, cherchant sa sœur dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Le baiser cessa, il ne bougeait toujours pas mais elle pouvais désormais le voir. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle se rendit compte de qui était en train de l'embrasser. Lui qui considérait les humains comme des réserve de nourriture interchangeable lui avait roulé le patin de sa vie. Pourtant, une seule chose avait fait son chemin dans son esprit.

Il était revenu.

FIN.


End file.
